


Empty

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: Being a victim of this so-called life, wasn't one of the things she would like to brag about. She's sick and tired of the same as always she goes through almost every passing day.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> This work has mentions of suicide, rape, and other topics that might make the reader uncomfortable. Please proceed with that in mind. Reader discretion is advised.

Mitake Ran has had it. 

Being a victim of this so-called life, wasn't one of the things she would like to brag about. She's sick and tired of the same as always she goes through almost every passing day. Thinking back, she honestly can't figure out when this all started. 

Of course, one of the reasons she is alive to this day was because of five people; her four childhood friends, who were always by her side ever since she was a lonely child who had trouble talking to others, till this very day.  
They formed an even stronger relationship after they formed a band together, continuing at a brilliant pace. They'd talk with each other every day, practicing and holding sessions every week. They were busy, but it meant they were getting better. 

Another person, Minato Yukina. She's named this figure as a worthy rival of her own band, but after time realized she might be more than just…a simple rival. Butting heads with her upperclassmen has led to many opportunities to get closer to her and sing beside her. She felt bliss, happiness she never knew was stored in her. 

However, this happiness had gone away like a candle blown away by the wind. It had always been a tough 17 years for her to live, nothing but unfortunate accidents and happenings that just made her feel empty inside.  
Ever since her mother disappeared early in her childhood, she fell into deep depression. Their family was what you would call an ideal family, nothing but laughter, gatherings and activities. It all changed after the passing of Ran’s mother. Though she was a bit young, she remembers it like it was yesterday. After all, nothing good happened after that.

The shock of losing his wife made Ran’s father neglect his own hurting daughter. He never bonded with her properly or gave her the love she needed which only made the girl even more depressed. As she grew older, it was all about her inheriting the flower arrangement business her father owned, but Ran wasn't interested in any of that. Having said that, not only was her father strict on her but his flower arrangement group used to and still harass Ran to this very day, making her feel very uncomfortable. 

Moreover, she's been having stalker problems ever since their band had gotten more attention the past year. She didn't pay it any mind at first, but it's been getting her worried lately. She'd almost been raped once, if it weren't for the security guards that had coincidentally been nearby. It was a traumatic experience and she didn't want to relive something like that again. That made her stay at home every chance she got, trying to calm herself down a bit. 

Though, staying at home means nothing to do, which made her open her phone often. That wasn't the best decision to make, for she forgot about the social media accounts she had. While there is a lot of support from fans, she can't deny the hate and the death threats that've been sliding in her DM's every now and then. 

Ran would cry herself to sleep every passing night, her pillow would be drenched in tears the following day. it was horrible, absolutely agonizing. It was getting harder and harder to maintain this life she was living, even though she tried her best to look at the bright side of things and live through it all. 

She even thought of confessing to her admiration, Minato Yukina; but life can't be that easy, can it? She'd always catch her rival with her childhood friend Lisa, smiling, chatting, hugging. That would just make her freeze.

There's no way I can win against Lisa.

She’s smart, cute, supportive, stylish; everything she's not. If all Ran did was argue and compete with Yukina, then she wouldn't even stand a chance to even be labeled as a friend, moreover a comrade. 

She bit her lip in frustration, the grip on the metallic railing getting tighter and tighter. 

That's right; She has come up here on the roof to end it all, right this very day. Going to the other side would be much better than living this tiring, exhausting life. She smiled weakly, looking at the scenery in front of her; The sunset dyeing her pitiful body crimson could not have been a better setting for her to die in. She wiped the remaining tears falling down her cheeks, a few sniffles escaping her before she took a deep breath. 

She was going to be released from from this torture, slowly climbing over the railings as her hair and uniform blew in the evening wind. It had been fun, for the most part, and now she could rest peacefully without any concerns. 

“Goodbye,” her lips were quivering, her whispering voice quiet and shaky. Her emotions were getting the best of her and she just started crying her eyes out, letting out what she bottled up inside her. She looked back for a second, looking at her dull shoes on the ground with a letter she wrote inside of it. It was a will, a suicide note she wrote prior to this event. She bit her lips, looking at the scenery once more. 

This was it. She wasn't going to take back anything, and she most definitely won't be turning back. 

This is the end of my journey.  
Thank you Afterglow, for supporting me. Thank you to the other bands, for giving us more friends. 

Thank you Moca, for always being a good friend despite teasing me.

Thank you Tsugumi, for always trying to boost my confidence.

Thank you Tomoe, for always trying to cheer me up.

Thank you Himari, for being a great leader, always bringing us together.

I'm sorry for leaving so soon, I hope we can meet again someday. 

Ah. 

I almost forgot. 

Thank you, Minato Yukina, for giving me hope I wasn't aware of. 

It's been amazing.

“Goodbye.” 

“Huh?”

A powerful, unknown force stopped her legs from moving, her body almost paralyzed. This feeling, this warmth, it was a human. Ran instantly looked back as she was pulled into safety, her red, teary eyes widening in disbelief. Her heart dropped, her words getting caught in her throat as she stood there, trembling. 

Despite the pale face and horrified expression, she knew those pairs of gold anywhere.  
“M..Mi..Mi-Mina-”

“What do you think you're doing?” 

To be continued.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Yukina saves Ran, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. (I suck at summaries shh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a chapter fic haha. Anyway, give Ran a big hug.

“What do you think you're doing?” 

With her dominant hand tightly wrapped around the girl’s wrist, Minato Yukina could only breathe out shakily. She had witnessed something she wished was not true, biting her lip nervously.   
She was glad she followed Ran into the school ground after seeing her suspicious figure enter the building way after school hours had ended. 

It was pitiful, even heart breaking, that face of hers. She's never seen her competitive rival act so weak and vulnerable. Of course, she was only human, so having other sides of her was completely normal. However, it was something Yukina knew she shouldn't ignore, for it was a very large problem. She kept leading Ran further away from the railings where she was about to jump off of, trying her best to look her in the eye. The seriousness and empathy was vividly shown in her own amber hues, Ran not wanting to look at her senior at all. 

Yukina didn't want to let go of Ran, not with her in this sad state. She noticed that the latter's wrist was thinner than before and so was her body, which only made her arch her eyebrows in worry. The girl in front of her was clearly suffering from great mental damage. She felt relieved she made it in time before anything else could happen. 

What should she do though? The younger vocalist wasn't even saying a word in response, making Yukina's worry accelerate greatly. She heaved out a small sigh and without letting go of her, she went to the railings and took the girl’s shoes, placing the paper that was in it in her own pocket. Ran was a bit tensed up at Yukina's movements, and Yukina herself could tell that. In any case , she just wanted to take her as far away from the roof as she possibly could. So she did; She dragged her downstairs and outside the building, walking without uttering a single word. 

She could feel Ran tremble, but that was to be expected. It wasn't like Ran knew or wanted someone to locate her, moreover save her from something she yearned for; Death. Plus, feeling the warmth of Yukina's hand engulfing her own gradually made her calm down and feel a bit more relaxed than before, though she was still pretty nervous. Ran didn't know where Yukina was heading to in the first place and why she wasn't saying anything about what she witnessed. 

The walk was pretty long, and it being completely silent couldn't make it any more longer. It was excruciating even, both of them suffering from different mental damage. It was when Yukina came to a halt, the two snapped out of it. Looking up, Ran noticed they were in front of a house she didn't recognize at all. Moving her eyes downwards, she located the plate on the door reading ‘Minato Residence.’ 

It was Yukina's house. But why? Ran didn't know.

Not before long, Ran felt dragged by Yukina once again. Taking her own shoes off at the entrance and slipping into a pair of slippers, proceeding to pull Ran with her and ascended upstairs. Her father was away on a business trip, so the house only had the two of them in present, luckily. She didn't want to explain to her father that a girl he didn't know was in his house, moreover one with mental issues. 

It was better this way, Yukina thought. Negotiating and coming to a conclusion with Ran was better if there was no third party to interfere. Of course, Minato Yukina was not a therapist by all means; In fact, she could barely understand her own feelings, let alone someone else's. However, as a fellow band member and vocalist, she wanted to be able to help with whatever Ran was supposedly suffering from. 

As she stood in front of her room’s door, she gently opened it, and entered with the other, closing the door behind them. Sure, there was no one here so that wasn't necessary, but Yukina felt safer this way. She offered Ran to sit down with her on the bed, which she did, but hesitantly. That was when Yukina tilted her head towards Ran's side profile, staring at her tenderly. That alarmed Ran, instantly looking at her rival with a definite irk. She was uncomfortable in this situation and Yukina knew that plenty, so she wanted to make the other more relaxed. 

“W-What..?” Ran breathed out quietly, her eyes a little shaky, looking all around the place. It was a given, since she was being stared at by her admiration and hope, who stole her from her freedom. Yukina just came closer and looked Ran right in the eye. 

“You know what.” 

Ran started digging her nails into her skirt, biting her lips as she looked down in shame and frustration.   
Somehow, she wished all of this was a dream that she could wake up from and restart all over again without having to worry about her interfering. A part of her really wished that would be the case, but there was something in her telling her it was fate, though she tried denying it all. 

“Mitake San, you have to talk to someone about it. Talk to m-”

“Why…”

The guitarist interrupted the older girl’s speech, which obviously left Yukina speechless, waiting for her to continue. Maybe Ran was trying to vent out her feelings and that was completely okay with Yukina. She tilted her head, patiently waiting for the other to complete. However, a frown took over her visage, feeling a cold shiver on her back from hearing the following sentence. 

“Why didn't you leave me to die?” 

Ran was wobbling in place; lip bit, she looked over at Yukina with a glare that was too unfamiliar to her, her brows arched together shakily. The raven haired vocalist was trying her best to bottle up even more emotions, not wanting to cry, again, in front of her rival. With more situations happening, the more emotions Ran started to feel. Yukina wasn't too slow to catch on to that, but she remained silent nonetheless. It was then, Ran furiously stood up on both feet, her fists clenched on either side of her body as she looked down at the silent Yukina. 

“You should've minded your own damn business!!” Ran’s voice showed raw emotion, though Yukina knew she was holding it in. It was obvious to her but she didn't know what to do. On top of being socially awkward, Yukina has never experienced a situation as tough as this, so didn't know what to do at all. 

“You shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business! Why the fuck were you stealing my liberty away from me?!” Ran grew furious as she continued, getting even more exaggerated in body language with her speech. She was trying her best to withstand the feeling of vulnerability, trying to act as tough as she thought she was.

“Do you even know what you've done?! That was one of very few chances I had to do this, and you took it away from me! Is something wrong with you?! Are you out of your mind?! You don't know how long I've tried to endure everything, I tried to control myself and be patient over and over and over again! Nothing was working and when I thought I could be free..you…” there was a short silence before Ran chose to start speaking again. “You just had to appear out of nowhere and take it away from me. I could've been released from all this suffering, All thispain and you--?!!” 

Ran froze on the spot, her mind still not realizing what was going on. It felt unbelievably warm, it made Ran utterly confused. It took a small whiff of an unfamiliar sweet smell that made her click back to reality. In the midst of her screaming, Yukina managed to stand up and wrap her arms around her waist, nuzzling into her gently and providing the warmth Ran needed. 

“H-hey..l-let me go!” 

Redness instantly gleams on Ran’s cheeks, wanting to  
move away but to no avail; Yukina only hugged her tighter, hiding her face from the younger girl as to not be seen with a somber look on her face. She shook her head thrice, taking a deep breath before parting her lips to speak. 

“You know, it's alright to cry. Let it all out.”

The foreign kindness shown in Yukina's voice left Ran flabbergasted as well as flustered. 

“Huh?! W-What you talking a abou-”

“There's no need to be ashamed, Mitake San. It's just the two of us here.” Yukina started, attempting to bring Ran closer to her own body. “Just know that I'm not gonna think of you any differently, okay..?” 

That was enough to make Ran shudder, her body going limp as she tried to maintain herself, yet tears started streaming down her face one by one, just coming out of her eyes more and more. She cursed to herself, moving her head into one of Yukina’s shoulders, clutching onto her own shirt to the point it wrinkled. All of her emotions were escaping her; she started sniffling slightly, gentle sobs coming out of her. 

Yukina just closed her eyes, a sad smile plastered on her face as she just allowed her to let it all out. When Ran managed to genuinely cry, the pain and agony evident in her voice only triggered Yukina's own emotions. A single tear gently streamed down her own face, unable to compose herself after all that has happened. 

“Everything is going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hormones really be taking over me hhh


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought her ears were deceiving her when she first heard those words coming out from her childhood friend’s lips. However, the fear in her voice clearly she'd that this wasn't some sort of joke at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update. It's quite short too, so I apologize. I began classes again so I might take a while to update

She has been awoken by the ray of sunlight peeking through the crack of the curtain. Yukina groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed, feeling slightly cold despite the blankets covering her up. It felt strangely unreal, as if she couldn't feel herself or her body at all. Her body groggily sat up, reaching for the clock on her bedside table, squinting to read the numbers shown in red. It read 9:48 AM; Wait, it was already this late?  
Her eyes widened as she scanned her room, sitting up to go open the curtain, scrunching her forehead as the light rays entered her field of vision. 

Lisa never left her for this long without giving her a morning call, to state she was late to school. She heaved a short sigh, dragging her feet to grab her cellphone. Speaking of the devil, it was her childhood friend Lisa calling her on the phone. She immediately answered, pressing the phone on her ear, tiredly opening her mouth to speak. 

“Ah, Yukina?! You finally answered me!”  
“Lisa?”

The voice on the other side of the phone certainly did sound like Lisa, though she seemed panicked somewhat. Did something happen? 

“Yukina! Listen carefully and don't say anything. Ran is! Ran is…!” 

Ran? Ah, now that she thought of it, she did save her the day before and she should be right...here. Ran was nowhere in sight. What's the meaning of this. What happened to her? 

“Mitake San is…?”

She dropped her phone to the ground, feeling sick to the stomach. She tumbled backwards, a cold chill tingling on her back. No way. No way. N O! 

Yukina instantly ran out of her house in a hurry, not even regarding the fact that she was still in her pajamas. 

“ Ran is dead! “

She thought her ears were deceiving her when she first heard those words coming out from her childhood friend’s lips. However, the fear in her voice clearly she'd that this wasn't some sort of joke at all. 

Everything felt so blurry, cloudy even, her breathing getting raspy as she headed to the school ground. Her feet felt heavy, her eyes felt droopy as they tore up from the initial shock of words she didn't want to hear. She saw a couple of familiar backs, clearly wearing the Haneoka uniform, surrounding the ground. The atmosphere felt so heavy, she could feel some weight on her shoulders. Not even a word managed to escape her quivering lips, slowly moving to their direction, step by step.

Everything was going into slow motion, her eyes shaking as she caught a glimpse of a pale hand on the ground, a hand she almost couldn't recognize. She froze in place, holding her breath, a body of her love, Mitake Ran, laying there lifeless. Blood. There was nothing but red liquid coming out of her. Being covered by the crimson color she loved the most, took quite a toll on her. This couldn't be true, there's just no way. 

“M-Mitake..San?” 

She stumbled to the ground on her knees, looking at something so pitiful, hands cupped on her mouth in disbelief. Her hands shakily reach out to her, holding her cheeks, tears streaming down her red eyes. The girl felt so cold to the touch, her face as white as paper. Yukina tried calling out to her several times, a futile attempt to try and wake her up, but to no avail. 

“Please...wake up…” she croaked, trying to hold her body close to hers. This didn't feel right; there was no connection, no warmth, no reaction from her junior’s body. What is this? She's never felt this way before, nor experienced something similar to this. Blurriness filled her field of vision, hearing the muffled noises of her friends crying and calling something, the sound of a crying siren could be heard in the distance. It was like she was underwater; she couldn't breath, and all her senses were taken away from her. 

“Don't leave me...please..No….”

No….

No…

___

“NO!!” A giant gasp for breath, her eyes widened into a dimly lit room as she found herself sitting up aggressively. Her shaky hands slowly clutched onto her chest, panting heavily out of shock and incomprehension. A gulp was taken, her eyes felt so watery and her throat felt incredibly dry. Where was she? It was her own room, the faint sound of her clock ticking every second echoed her still doubtful ears. 

Yukina could feel her heart ready to just jump out of her broken chest, husky huffs escaping her lips.  
All of this was nothing but a heart wrenching nightmare, that's pulled her right out of her miserable sleep. Her cold sweat slowly slid down her jawline, attempting to catch her breath, eyes looking down at the sheets engulfing her. Despite there being some warmth, she was most definitely freezing. 

She couldn't get the sight of the other’s lifeless body out of her mind, making her shake her head quite aggressively. No, No. she didn't want to think about it at all. 

“No...no.” 

It was proven difficult to do so, tears already streaming down her pale face. Her heart hurt so much, it was extremely excruciating for her to forget that painful sight. 

“M….Minato...San?” 

Yukina gasped, her head swiftly turning to face the origin of the voice, freezing as she sees Ran looking at her quite displeased and concerned. It took her awhile to realize it was Mitake Ran in the flesh, her head still spinning in circles from the horrible dream she had.  
Slowly, she came closer and closer to her, slightly touching her left cheek hesitantly; it made the girl jump a little but it was enough to know she was alive and well. 

“.. thank goodness.” She uttered helplessly, hugging her tight in her arms, startling Ran in the process. Of course she's bewildered, Ran didn't know what was up with Yukina and how to explain her situation. Yukina was relieved, feeling the younger vocalist’s warmth in her arms, hiding her face in her sturdy yet comfortable shoulder of hers. Ran wrapped her arms around her rival’s waist hesitantly yet in a humble manner, trying to calm her down. After a couple of minutes, Yukina started to relax into her a lot more, though she didn't want to let her go at all. She wanted to make sure the other wouldn't go away from her ever again. 

“Please, don't leave me, Mitake San…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Ame here. I'm honestly just tired physically and mentally so I thought of writing a little YukiRan to kind of calm me down. 
> 
> I ended up crying instead but oops.
> 
> My previous chapter fics are all going to be discontinued, cause I have no idea how to complete them. But I know for sure that I know the beginning and ending of this fic so I might be able to finish this before next year, yay! (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀)


End file.
